


Here, Now

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott needs him so Derek comes home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Fuck Scerek Anon Week because honestly fuck that person. A little hurt/comfort featuring Scerek because I'm still not over the finale. Inspired by this post: http://maybe-i-do-it-to-protect-you.tumblr.com/post/129833732251/do-you-think-derek-felt-scotts-death-do-you

He takes a RedEye and once he hits town he rents a car and drives all the way there. By the time Derek gets to Scott’s house, it’s late or early depending on how you think about it: 3:47 in the morning. It hadn’t felt right…that sudden whoosh in his gut. The way Scott’s voice sounded when Derek had called to make sure things were ok (“ _Everything is alright, Derek. Don’t worry about me. Take care of yourself_.”) Nothing had felt right.

He could go to the door and knock and wake everyone up and explain why he took a late night trip to Beacon Hills on a whim. Instead he returns to form and climbs up the trellis he hasn’t used in years. Scott’s window is still open.

In the moonlight he looks all of his seventeen years of age. But something is definitely wrong. Because Scott is laying down curled in on himself too tight. The smell of blood is too ripe in the small space. His alpha’s heart is beating too rapidly for him to be sleeping peacefully. He’s muttering in his sleep… _whimpering_ actually. Derek can see the way his eyes are fluttering.

He doesn’t hesitate to glide over and kneel in front of the bed. He cradles Scott’s face gently and eases him out of sleep.

“Scott. Scott, wake up now. Come on, Scott, wake up.” He whispers it.

The alpha surges up, his eyes a blazing red that pull out Derek’s own bright blue. For whole seconds they gaze at each other.

“D—Derek? What are you—how are y---you’re here.” Scott pants out. He grabs at Derek’s shoulders, poking him like he wants to make sure he’s not dreaming.

“I’m here now. I’m right here.” He says it as gently as he can manage. He smooths the wrinkle in Scott’s brow and traces down the side of his face.

He’s met with the smallest of relieved smiles before he’s pulled into a hug. It clings. It’s a desperate thing. It’s just this side of too tight and awkward with the way only half of his body is on the bed. He doesn’t protest—doesn’t push away. It’s the salt he smells before he feels the droplets of tears on his shoulder. It’s the overwhelming scent of _fearshameguiltrelief_.

It’s Scott’s broken: “I fucked it all up, Derek. I messed up. I’m not—I can’t—Derek, I fucked up. Everything is wrong.”

“Ok.” Derek says simply, “Ok.” He rubs at Scott’s back and holds him as sobs wrack through his body. When Scott pulls away finally Derek rests their foreheads together. Constant contact.

The alpha sniffs, “Everything went wrong.”

“We can fix it.” Derek tells him, “I’m here now ok?”

Scott’s lips are salty and dry against his own. Again, Derek doesn’t back away. He takes the kiss for what it is: a need for comfort.  A relief. Repose from the weight of the world. Derek gives back what he can. He cups Scott’s jaw and brings him closer by the back of the neck.

“I’m sorry.” Scott rushes to apologize when they’ve pulled away. The way his voice breaks has Derek pulling him in again for another kiss.

“It’s alright, Scott. You can rest now. Tomorrow we’ll talk.” He tells him.

Finally Derek lifts from his position on the floor to toe off his shoes and take off his jacket. When he slides in to bed he pulls the alpha to him and lays him on his chest.

“I didn’t want you to have to come back.” Scott says it so low the beta almost misses it.

“I’ll always come back for you.” He reassures firmly, “Sleep now Scott.”

He cards one hand slowly and methodically through the alpha’s hair until his breathing evens out and he’s snoring lightly on his chest. Derek pulls out his phone then and makes sure to keep the brightness away from Scott’s face.

 **To:** Braeden, 4: 17 AM

_@ Scott’s. Things are bad_

It’s a minute later when he gets the response

 **Received** 4: 18 AM

_With Malia, now. We can talk tmrw. Goodnight._

**To:** Braeden, 4: 19 AM

_Ok. Goodnight_

He puts his phone away and goes back to stroking through Scott’s hair. He doesn’t look as restless as before. He’s more at peace, but a far cry from ok.

He’d made his decision the moment he got on the plane: Scott needs him; he’s not going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> The underage tag is because of the platonic kiss Derek and Scott share since Scott is still 17.  
> My tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
